


The Adorkable Dorks All Hanging Out Together

by TheNerdGun



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But that's not specified, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffiness, Halloween, He's cheesy without realizing it, I Tried, It's Robin's party, M/M, OOC to the max, OOCness, Poor Gerome, So I decided to change that, There was a lack of Laurent/Yarne in the world, This is also late, everyone is ooc, halloween party, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerome refuses to go to Robin's Halloween party, Inigo enlists the help of Laurent and Yarne to help convince him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adorkable Dorks All Hanging Out Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash, okay. And there needs to be more Laurent/Yarne in the world.

"It'll be fun Gerome!"

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Because there's no point in it."

Inigo pouted at Gerome.

"Come on, Gerome. Even Laurent's going to be there."

Laurent raised an eyebrow towards his boyfriend. "And just what is that supposed to mean, Yarne?"

"Nothing! Really! It's just that you usually don't participate in this sort of thing." Yarne said, making frantic gestures with his hands.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to dress up, but I do think that going to parties every once in a while would be good relaxation."

Inigo jumped up from where he was seated on the couch next to Gerome and pointed at Laurent. "See! Laurent admits that it's a good idea! And you don't have to dress up either!"

"Inigo, why do you want me to go so much?"

"Um, maybe because you're my boyfriend and I want you to enjoy yourself and have fun?" Inigo made a 'duh' gesture. "I mean seriously, Gerome, you've gotta learn how to relax and enjoy yourself."

Gerome -presumably, what with his sunglasses and all- rolled his eyes. "So why would I have to go to a party to do that? I mean, I could just hangout with you and there'd be no difference except that I'd be doing it willingly."

Inigo turned beet red.

Yarne and Laurent, who had gone quiet in favour of watching the couple argue, started quietly snickering to themselves.

Gerome turned to face them. "What are the two of you laughing at?"

The two exchanged a look.

Yarne replied, "Oh, nothing. Just how cheesy you are."

Gerome's cheeks were dusted with a light shade of red. He quickly turned towards Inigo and said, "Fine, I'll go to the party, call me when it starts." before quickly going to his room.

Inigo fist-bumped the air before turning towards the couple. "Thanks for your help!"

Laurent raised an eyebrow. "All we did was fluster your boyfriend. Is that really something to thank us for?"

"Hey, the flustered part's a bonus!"

"... You know what, Inigo, I'm not even going to question that logic."

"Wise idea, Yarne. Anyway, we have got things to do before tonight, so farewell, Inigo."

"Bye, Inigo."

Oh, tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
